The Black Pearl
The Black Pearl was a notorious ghost ship which terrorized the seven seas and was a Pirate Ship that sailed in the Caribbean. Most notably Captained by the Villainous Pirate Captain Ernst, she was the Terror of the Seas and the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean. known to be crewed by hordes of Skeleton Pirates. The Black pearl was also a warship that was feared by many across the seven seas. and it was sure to give any sailor who heard stories about her and her ruthless Captain a shiver in the timbers, She was Destroyed by the ancient power known as the artifact during the Battle of Khael Roa, and through The Artifact's supernatural powers, a lightning strike from the Artifact's Power bolt comes crashing down on the Black Pearl, igniting the powder magazine and causing an explosion that cuts the Pirate Vessel in half, causing the Black Pearl to go up into flames sending her to the bottom of the sea and sink to the depths of the ocean, and taking her Captain and his entire crew to Davy Jones Locker. and putting an end to all the horrifying myths and legends caused by Captain ernst's attacks on The Caribbean, ending the tyrannical Captain's reign of terror once and for all, thus making the seas a better place. History : It's unknown when or where the Black Pearl was built, but by The Time of GoAnimate: The Rise of Captain Ernst, she was under the command of Captain Ernst, the longest lasting Pirate Threat on The Seven Seas. : The Black Pearl was the infamous pirate ship captained by the evil undead pirate Captain Ernst. : Imposing, terrifying, a brutal beast of the sea, this legendary ship of the seven seas struck dread into the heart of sailors on the high seas. Cutting a quick path over open water, the Pearl boasted strong defenses and lethal armaments. The Black Pearl reportedly sailed full of wealth and treasure plundered from many ill-fated victims. : Captain Ernst. His crew was a cruel gang of ruthless undead pirates that caused chaos, and murder throughout the seven seas. they would sail the seas and attack islands frequently leaving only dead corpses behind,and slaughter anyone who encountered them, causing legends to originate about why no ship that encountered the pearl and her crew ever returned. after which, the story of a dreaded ship which was crewed by the living dead spread tyranny and fear through out the whole Caribbean. Design and Appearance The Black Pearl was an ancient-looking frigate, infamously known as a ghost ship that would strike fear into the hearts of the bravest sailors in the Caribbean. Her rigging had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. Like all frigates of the early 17th century, the Black Pearl had a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. Although the ship's sails were ragged and non-functional, the Pearl was very fast. it was heavily armed, carrying 36 broadside cannons and 2 stern chasers. Though she had no bow chasers, she could still destroy any ship whose crew was crazy enough to attack her. The Ship was literally undefeatable, and immune to all sorts of firearms, making Captain Ernst impossible to defeat Category:Vehicles Category:Ships